


a prince of both worlds

by JustAvery25



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A lot of Profanity, Adorable Rin, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Not so cold Angel, Other, Out of Character, Yaoi, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAvery25/pseuds/JustAvery25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are you to say that only humans and demons are the beings that exist in this world? </p><p>An alternate universe where Shima and Angel encounter Rin in a snowy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sea of trees, Aokigahara

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting to read the manga, so everything here is either made up, from the anime version, or from Ao no Exorcist's Wikia page.

* * *

_"The compulsion of faith is bitter."_

_\- Christoph Martin Wieland_

* * *

 | shima renzou |

the suicide forest, Aokigahara

* * *

Maybe going to Aokigahara was too rash and stupid, no, _it was_ downright stupid. He couldn't blame himself, he was too tired of their expectations, his soul broken and destroyed by the hatred that had bloomed into an enchantingly dark flower that would eliminate and destroy everything in its path.

His lover and best friend had been the last straw, all his love for Bon wasted and thrown away, because all of it was fake. It was no secret that Shima Renzou was hopelessly in love with Bon, but they didn't have to use it as an excuse for him to be whisked away to True Cross Academy and be forced to kill demons against his own will. 

* * *

  _Not all demons were evil, there were the docile and nice Greenman like Shiemi's Nii and most of the demons would only harm humans when wrongfully scorned or treated. Demons have feelings too, because he was a half-demon too, he should know. It had been a surprise, that even though he looked like his family, he was the product of a demon and human._

* * *

He was cut out off his stupor when he saw someone he would never expect in Aokigahara, Arthur Auguste Angel, the Paladin.

* * *

| arthur auguste angel |

the suicide forest, Aokigahara

* * *

 What the fuck is that former ExWire doing here?! 

Angel witnessed when it all happened, the former ExWire had discovered that his lover was only acting for the sake of him staying at True Cross Academy, after that the former ExWire had ran away from the scene and disappeared from the academy before anyone could stop him.

Now what was he doing in Aokigahara?

Mephisto, that damned clown, had proclaimed he found a new way to travel using his keys, and the Grigori decided Angel would a good candidate for trying it out. Well the clown didn't do it on purpose, he was the one who told him he wanted to be transported in Aokigahara after all.

Mephisto's new invention only required a doorknob on the exorcists' side to teleport, so that they can teleport into places like forests without needing doorknobs on the other side.

But just how was he supposed to find a doorknob in Aokigahara? 

Aokigahara, known as the Suicide Forest or the Sea of Trees was full of high-class demons. The demons from Aokigahara were peaceful but they value the forest more than their own lives. They would slaughter any human who would dare to build even a hut in this forest.

"What are you doing here?"

The question seemed to startle the former ExWire, he laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

His eyes slowly trailed to the ExWire's person, he was holding a rope for fuck's sake. It was not the time for Angel to be dense. The former ExWire obviously had plans of committing suicide so he did the best possible thing he could think of, faster than the former ExWire's eyes could see, he sliced the long piece of rope and burned the remaining pieces with a lighter. 

"Why do you even have a lighter?! You might cause a forest fire!"

"Well sorry, I was trying to prevent your imminent death!" The pink-haired teen suddenly became very quiet, then his face contorted into one of the scariest glares he has ever seen.

Man, if glares could kill he would be already dead, thank god it wasn't. 

"Nobody even cares! Why would you?!"

Well why was he caring? He didn't know either, but he just felt he had to. 

"That's because- 

"Well if you could please stop shouting at each other like an old couple it would be appreciated, you two are quite loud, demon halfling and exorcist."

At the sound of another person's voice they saw a very pretty man wearing a long silver kimono, and at his side was a black Cait Sith.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Both him and the pink-haired man said at the same time. The both glared at each other heatedly, both taunting the other one to say one more word and that one will be eliminated. 

The pretty man laughed at their antics and bowed to both of them in a respectful manner. The Cait Sith at his side was now sitting obediently beside him, watching the other two with curiosity.

"My name is Okumura Rin, I am a son of Satan pleased to meet you." The man tilted his head at the two of them. It seems that they were too shocked that the man would willingly mention his heritage at the first meeting.

"H-How can you be so chill about this? Your father is the God of Gehenna, and as you mentioned earlier didn't you call me an exorcist?!"

This man certainly looked powerful, he didn't look afraid at the two of them at all and he had a Cait Sith beside him, it would be a pain to count the amount of demons he could summon just by using his title as the Prince of Gehenna. 

The man turned his head to the side and pouted childishly, "What could that man do?" and the whole forest's temperature suddenly dropped down to a few degrees. 

* * *

_Maybe for others it was an odd start to their relationship but they wouldn't have had it any other way._

* * *

**OH MY VATICAN!**

Volume 2117 Publication Date: May 12, 2015, Tuesday

"EXWIRE AND PALADIN BOTH RUMORED TO HAVE DISAPPEARED IN AOKIGAHARA DECLARED DEAD!"

The Paladin, Arthur Auguste Angel and former ExWire Shima Renzou both reported missing on December 4, 2014 have been declared dead after five months of continuous searching in Aokigahara. The Vatican expresses its condolences for the death of the Paladin and the ExWire, Shima Renzou. 

May you both rest in peace.

* * *

_It would take seven years before anyone would see the faces of Arthur A. Angel and Shima Renzou again._

* * *

 


	2. Angel on a Cliff, Aokigahara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always hurt to know you were wrong, especially if you invested so much time and effort for something that really wasn't the truth. Angel was about to learn that.

* * *

_"The secret of change is to focus all your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new."_

_\- Socrates_

* * *

| arthur auguste angel |

the valley of bleeding hearts, aokigahara

* * *

I had a dream a very long dream, about meeting a man wearing silver with a cait sith at his side. Oh it would have been wonderful if it was true! But I know its nothing more than imagination, no demon is nice as that. They would only be nice to you if you were their next meal... Maybe it was a ritual of some sorts? I can just imagine it, in the big book of demon rules,  _Rule 111 - Demons must remain nice to their prey before they die._ But demons probably won't use something as stupid as that, or maybe they are stupid! And there can't possibly be a tongue licking my face right now...

"I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY A DREAM!"

I look wide eyed at the enormous cait sith beside me, and I swear if it could only talk it would be laughing right at me! Why this insufferable feline, wait 'till I show him who's boss-

"Angel!"

I see nothing but a mass of pink hair on top of me and oh no... This couldn't be the guy in my dream right? An exorcist wouldn't run away from his problems! An exorcist is powerful and strong, they just don't give up that easily! 

 Why was the man shouting anyway?

Then he looked down...

Oh he was on the edge of a cliff. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha this has been long overdue~ I hope you enjoy it! WOW OKAY MAYBE wow so im pretty sure i just posted a not a while ago and i was reading this again so i decided to post it hehehe and would you look at that haha Angel isn't the only one on a cliff I HOPE YOU ALL GET THIS HUEHUEHUE hehe


	3. ...

Hi! Well would you look at that hehehe almost a year has passed and I just want to say that I do have plans of continuing this story I was just sidetracked muehehe~~~thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: May 14, 13:49 
> 
> Thank you to Love_Psycho for the tip, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> P.S. Angel, Shima, and Rin all have the same ages in this fic, which is 18. So here Angel is a prodigy that started at age 6.


End file.
